Icha Icha Paradaisu
by BluePinstripe
Summary: Ever wondered whats the contents of the little book Kakashi is holding? I'll tell you in One Piece style... I suck at summaries so just figure out the story by yourself... Rated T for small sexual themes and language. SanjixNami and alot of OCs.
1. Say Hi To the Girls!

Note to all the people out there that this is NOT THE ACTUAL contents of the little naughty book, okay? I just made it up… just enjoy it… thanks. –Drake.

* * *

Sanji banged the door one more time…

"OI!! Get up yer feet god damn it!!" Sanji yelled at the closed door in front of him, banging the door a couple of times. "You have school to do!! Now get up!!"

A sleepy kind of voice replied behind the door. "Okay, Uncle Sanji… I'm up…" Then the door opened, and Chester came out. "Why do you have to yell at me early in the morning??" He scratched his head.

"The hell, you want the food spoil on the table?" Sanji pushed him on the back, both of them heading to the kitchen. "Now eat your breakfast and get dressed. I still have to cook here…"

As Chester sat on the table, he yawned loudly. "I'm still sleepy, Uncle Sanji…"

"Damn you, Chester. Yawn one more time on the food and soon you'll see a flying knife going towards you…" Sanji warned, putting his apron and heading to the stove. "And one more thing, STOP CALLING ME UNCLE!! YOURE MAKING ME SOUND LIKE A FIFTY YEAR OLD!!"

Chester chuckled. "Whatever, Uncle…" And took a bite on his sausage.

This was the usual morning routine for Sanji and his nephew. If Nami were there, situations can get better. But since she's on leave in America, Chester has to suffer his company with Sanji… A couple of minutes after breakfast, Chester brushed his teeth and washed himself. And while he was fixing his uniform, Chester asked his uncle who was sitting on the couch, relaxing…

"Hey, Uncle Sanji, How do I look?" Chester asked as he tied his green and red necktie in front of a framed mirror on the wall.

"Hah! A High school nerd with no girlfriend!!" Sanji replied, sarcastically laughing.

"C'mon, Uncle, give me an honest answer!"

"Tsk, you look cool of course!!"

"You think so?"

"Now what drama are you concocting about now…" Sanji looked at him blankly.

"No, nothing. I'm only asking…"

"You know what's best for you, Chester. I suggest you get a girlfriend." Sanji stood from the couch and leaned next to the framed mirror.

"Girlfriend? How's that? Aunt Nami told me not to get a girlfriend when I'm 20!!" Chester replied, surprised about what Sanji said.

"Ahh, Nami-san has been teaching you well, Chester, but it sounds so wrong… you are a 16 year old nerd, smart in his studies for 6 whole years, multi award winner and most of all, NO GIRLFRIEND." Sanji crossed his arms, then continued. "How did you ever survive studying with out a girlfriend?!"

"Well… hard work, motivations… and inspirations…"

"Really? Then who are your inspirations? Let me guess, girls, isn't it?" Sanji asked, still leaning on the wall beside the framed mirror.

"No… I have many inspirations, such as Albert Einstien… Isaac Newton and…"

Sanji almost slipped off the wall he was leaning on. "NO!! DAMN IT!! MAN, YOU **ARE **a nerd, aren't you?!" Sanji never heard such… inspirations before. "Look! It's time for you to change!! All you need is… A GIRLFRIEND!!"

"But Aunt Nami wants me to put studying on first priority!"

"But girls?? What priority are the girls, then?!" Sanji asked, catching his balance.

"Uh… she said 'Make girls your **FIFTH** priority'"

"GAH!!" Sanji almost slipped off again. "I can't believe this!! Okay… fine. It's like this…" Sanji got of the wall. "I want you… to score a girl or two and fall in love with one of them." Sanji said.

"B-But my studies…"

"FORGET ABOUT STUDIES!!! LOOK AT THAT CUPBOARD THERE!!" Sanji replied angrily, pointing at the cupboard on the corner of the living room. "IT'S ALL FILLED WITH MEDALS TROPHIES AND ALL THE OTHER WOOKIE DOOS YOU WIN!!! IT'S LIKE A DAM ABOUT TO BURST!!"

Sanji calmed down, lowering his hand. "Look, Chester, as your uncle, I'm telling you a good thing in life. Because you see, sooner or later you'll need a girlfriend in the future and start a family and business. And now, I'm preparing you for the future!!"

"I see… but I still say no."

"WHY?!" Sanji asked, desperately now.

"Aunt Nami said that studies come first whatever you do!" Chester explained. "Girls will come in mind later, but now I have to concentrate on my studies!!"

Sanji couldn't fight back. But he had an idea…

"Look, just give it a shot. Only once, for me!" Sanji said. "Just try it out for me, and then in the next time, you'll WANT to do it again."

Chester thought hard. _"Why is he starting all this? I only asked a simple 'how do I look' question… but I have to listen to what he says or he'll come up with some sob story and tell it to Aunt Nami and in the end, I'll get the blame…"_

Chester gulped. "I'll do it…"

"Eh? What's that?" Sanji asked again, to confirm.

"I'll do it. Find a girlfriend and all the other things you want me to do…" Chester replied, some worries climbing up his spine.

"THAT'S MY BOY!! You can go back to studying anyways! If you do the thing I asked you to do, I'll never ask you again! I promise!!" Sanji put his arm over Chester's shoulder.

"Er… yeah…"

"Now, I want to ask your situation in school. How are things going?" Sanji sat on the couch.

"Well, my grades are all fine. Teachers like me a lot. And I have no school bullies bugging me." Chester replied, sitting on the couch across his Uncle.

Sanji smacked his head. "NO!! IM NOT ASKING YOUR STATUS!! IM ASKING YOUR SITUATION WITH GIRLS!! What are they doing, are they talking to you and stuff?" Sanji asked, putting a cigar on his mouth and lighted it.

"Well, to tell you the truth. Every morning when I arrive at school, there are girls… uh… what shall I say… going wild over me…"

Sanji stopped, his cigar dropping off his mouth. "…going wild over you?" Sanji echoed.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Uncle Sanji, for the past six years there are girls always waiting at the gate, waiting for me to arrive. And when I do, there are like 15 to 18 of them greeting me 'Hi, cutie!' 'Hi, Chester!!' 'I love you!'"

Now Sanji just stared at Chester. He never thought his nephew would be _THAT _popular… and Sanji was struck heavy by jealousy, since Chester had girls saying hi to him, Sanji had…none. But Sanji had to get over it. Even though how painful it is.

"Then what do you do?" Sanji asked blankly, still staring at Chester.

"Nothing. I didn't mind them." Chester answered.

Sanji suddenly stood. "NOTHING?! YOU MEAN FOR THE PAST SIX YEARS, YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING BACK AT THEM?!" Sanji asked, going crazy.

"Yeah. Because before I entered the school six years ago, Aunt Nami told me not to mind any girl and keep my mind into studying." Chester said.

Sanji never could imagine. The same 18 girls in six YEARS kept saying hi at him and yet he said nothing? Sanji never saw such maltreatment of the ladies like that… _"Nami-chwan… what the HELL are you teaching this kid?!" _

Sanji grew mad. "THAT'S NOT A WAY TO TREAT A GIRL!! If you want to have a girlfriend, you should be nice to them and say hi back at them!!"

"R-Really?"

"HECK YES CHESTER!! YOU HAVE TO SAY HI AT THEM WHEN YOU GET TO SCHOOL TODAY, YOU HEAR?!"

"Yes Sir!! I-I'll do it!!"

"And another question… Are you talking to the girls?"

"Sometimes, yeah. They mostly ask me for help in doing some projects and other odds." Chester replied.

"Well, this time, I want you to talk to them MORE!!"

"Uh… okay, Uncle Sanji…" Chester gulped. "But what if they might do something wrong to me?"

"Believe me they won't…" Sanji replied, reminiscing how many times Nami slapped him on the face for flirting too much… "You ARE popular anyway…"

"Uh… okay. I'll try remembering that as I go to school…" Chester stood, heading to the door and picking up his bag.

"Haha! Don't worry, Chester! I'm sure you'll make the school collapse because of all the girls screaming!! And if there's anything wrong, just call me, and I'll help you out, okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah…" Chester opened the door. "Thanks, Uncle Sanji… I think…"

"Haha! Happy flirting!" Sanji laughed loud as he closed the door. "Haah! He's lucky to have an uncle like me!!" Sanji said to himself proud as he walked to the kitchen.

Chester heads down to the bottom of the hotel by elevator… Still thinking if he has to listen to his Uncle Sanji or his Aunt Nami… then, Chester has finally decided…

To Be Continued…

* * *

This is just my first fic, okay, so flame me all you like… I don't care anyway. So anyhow, I'm out of ideas right now, so someone with a good heart out there give me one… okay? Send me a PM if any problems, okay? Thanks…

-Drake.


	2. Chester Speaks

Chester stood in front of the gates of Richard High…

"_This is it… Finally, after six whole years, it's time I change my life… Uncle Sanji was right. Studying WAS a bore." _Chester approached the steps, in a slow pace. _"Score a girl or two, eh? Say hi to the girls and talk to them more…"_

Now, another morning of the usual bedlam in Richard High. Chester took in a deep breath as he entered the gates, and then girl screams and yelling reached they sky. It's as if a rockstar from a band arrived for a visit.

"CHESTER!! HAI!!"

"WAHH! I LOVE YOU, CHESTER!!"

"GIMMIE A KISS, WILL YOU?!"

"HI CHESTER!! I LOVE YOU!!"

"CHESTER!! GIVE ME A HUG!! HAI!!"

"NYAHH!! CHESTER!!"

While the girls are still yelling all around him, Chester stopped, and looked at all the girls around him, and replied to what they all said: "Hi, Girls." Then the girls suddenly silenced. And then, this was their reaction:

"WAHH! CHESTER REPLIED!! HE REPLIED!!"

"WHAT DID HE SAY?! I WANNA HEAR IT AGAIN!! AGAIN!!"

"SAY IT AGAIN!! CHESTER!!"

"FOR THE FIRST TIME!! HE REPLIED!! HE DID!! HE DID!!"

"WAHH!! HIS VOICE IS SO KAWAII!!"

"IM GONNA FAINT!! HE ACTUALLY REPLIED TO US!!!"

The girls screamed even louder, some of them fainted and most of them were love struck by his voice. Chester never knew the girls liked him THAT much… Chester just chuckled and walked on ahead, now this time, instead of the girls, boys came in the picture.

"Hey! What happened to the REAL Chester?! The REAL Chester does not reply to girls!!" Robert said, as Chester passed his way.

"Chester, baby! You finally spoke out after all these years, eh? AM-AZ-ING!!" Stan patted his back as Chester passed by him.

Then, the top athlete of the school walked next to Chester. "Hey, Chester, damn! I can't believe you just killed all the girls with just two words, man!!" Gerik placed his hand over Chester's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Chester asked Gerik.

"Look, man. You never said 'Hi, Girls' to them before!! I mean for six WHOLE years you never said such!!" Gerik said, still amazed from what happened.

"Uh, it's nothing, really. I just learned to consider the people around me, that's all." Chester replied, smiling.

"That's a good thing, Chester, but there's a small warning for ya, pal." Gerik said closely to Chester. "Just stay away from Rocky. He's actually jealous of the people who goes higher than him, Okay?"

Chester froze. Rocky is the schoolyard bully. Fighting, smoking and all the odds and ends a gangster does. Chester was always afraid of Rocky. For six years, Chester always avoided Rocky. But now, Chester worries.

"Okay, man, don't lose your cool, I gotta head back to practice or the coach will yell the wits outta me." Gerik patted Chester's shoulder and then ran to the courts.

Chester took in a deep breath. He has to relax or he'll lose his confidence of facing the girls, so Chester continued walking calmly.

As he walked through the noisy corridors of the school, he saw a girl quietly staring at the school grounds. She was familiar to Chester's eyes, He always see her in his math and history periods. She had Bluish-violet hair, her clips holding up her right bangs, eye glasses and grayish blue marble eyes. The only problem: he does not know her name.

As Chester passed by her, Chester heard a light pitched voice behind him: "H-hi Chester…" Chester looked behind him, and saw the girl waving at him.

Chester walked over to the girl and replied. "Hi."

The girl turned bright red.

"Whoa! What's wrong? I just said hi and you started having a fever!" Chester said, alarmed.

"I-Its n-nothing… ah… I never e-expected you to answer m-me …" The girl replied, looking away.

"Oh, really? I'm sorry if I surprised you or something…" Chester said, scratching his head.

"Its o-okay… ah… think I have to be heading to class now… er…" The girl picked up her books and hurried off to her class, still bright red.

"Wow… talk about shy…" Chester still scratched his head.

Time soon passed to recess…

In the lunch noisy room, the cafeteria chefs dumped the usual pea soup and tuna sandwiches on each of the student's plates. As soon as Chester got his lunch, Chester sat down on the Lunch table and called Sanji on his cellphone.

"Uncle Sanji!! I have a problem!!"

"_What is it? Anything went wrong while you said hi? Was there a stampede? The teachers caught you? Tell me!!"_

"It's not that, Uncle!! It's the attention it made!!"

"_Eh? What do you mean? Guys are also after you too?"_

"NO!! There's a person that hates me because I said hi to the girls!!"

"_Really? What's so wrong about saying hi?"_

"You don't get it Uncle Sanji!! The school yard bully hates me!!"

"_Ehh?! Now there are bulls on the school grounds huh? So why does a bull hate you for saying hi to the ladies?"_

"Ah forget it, Uncle! I'll tell you later when I get home!! Okay? Bye!!"

Chester pocketed his cellphone, and he started eating. The girl he saw this morning emerged from the crowd carrying her plate of soup and sandwich, then she came and sat with him.

"Oh… hi!" Chester greeted happily as he chewed on his tuna sandwich.

"Um… Hi, Chester…" The Girl sat down, across Chester. "Can I have this seat?"

"Go ahead. No one sits beside me, anyway. And I need a companion anyway…" Chester took another bite at his sandwich.

"Oh… ah… okay…" She sat down. "Why are there no girls here? They should be here all around you since you're… popular…" She asked as she takes a sip of her salty pea soup.

"Heh… It's very simple!! Look, on every recess, girls stay with their boyfriends, because if the girls linger here with me, their boyfriends are sure to kill me…" Chester explained. "…and the girls don't want me killed, don't they?"

"Wow… you're so smart…" She blushed lightly while smiling.

Silence fell over the two.

"So, I have been studying here for six years and yet, I don't know your name…" Chester said, putting down his sandwich.

"Ah… ehe. My name is Vanessa, its nice meeting you, Chester." She blushed lightly, smiling. Chester liked that face.

"Well, Vanessa, its nice meeting you, after six years of studying with you, that is…" Chester replied with a smile. "But I wonder, why do you know me so much and I don't even know your name?"

"So many rumors crawl the ceilings, Chester. I heard it from many girls… that's why… I kinda…" She looked down, blushing. "Kinda… like…yo…"

Chester misheard. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing…"

"Right…" Chester continued eating, biting the last piece of tuna sandwich.

"Chester, I've been wondering, for six whole years, you weren't replying, talking and even minding girls!! But now, why the sudden transformation?" Vanessa asked.

"Hah! It's actually a secret I can't tell. Someone taught me the facts of life and there, I kinda changed!!" Chester replied, smiling.

"Kinda? You shook the whole school to its foundation! Even Rocky noticed you this morning!" Vanessa said, chewing on her sandwich.

As Chester heard the name Rocky, Chester's smile disappeared, he almost dropped his spoon.

"Hm? Whats wrong?" Vanessa looked at Chester.

"N-Nothing. I'm fine… sorry." Chester took his spoon and took a spoonful of soup.

Silence again.

"Um… I have to be preparing for my next class." Vanessa stood. "It's been nice talking to you, Chester. I hope we can talk again…"

"Sure. I'll only be on this table, okay? Bye!" Chester waved. _"Whoa… I feel tingly all around… am I in love or what?"_

Time passes by and soon all the periods soon ended, Guys rushing out of school, shouting and yelling 'SCHOOLS OVER!! YEAH!!' , while girls just keep chit chattering about the latest dirt and gossip while other people call their parents… And for Chester, he waits at the front gate for Sanji to pick him up. While he's waiting, he tries to look for Vanessa.

"_Where is she…? I wanna talk to her again…" _Chester eyed around, holding his bag behind him.

"Oi, Lover boy. Whats up?" A voice behind him called.

"Nyah!! Uncle Sanji!! You scared me there!!" Chester replied startled.

"Hahaha!! Seems as if you were looking for someone besides me!" Sanji replied, in his usual smiley face.

"No, ah… lets go home, shall we?" Chester replied, scratching his head.

"Alright, fine. Just hand me your bag and let's head home, okay?" Sanji took Chester's bag and walked out the gate, then suddenly stopped, looking in the gate.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, you said there are school yard bulls! Where are they? They can make a good addition to my menu!!" Sanji replied, still looking in.

Chester smacked his forehead.

* * *

Well, that's all, folks. I'm limiting myself to 2500 words or less, but anyways, hope you enjoyed it… anyways, I'm running out of ideas now, so send me a PM for some, okay? Thanks. –Drake. 


	3. The Walk Home

Since Sanji does not have a car, He and Chester suffers to walk through the empty alleys of Tokyo, heading back to the Belmont Hotel…

"So, okay, now I understand what a school yard bully is now… you should have told me earlier!!" Sanji said to Chester.

"Well, if you had more common sense you'd understand…" Chester remarked.

"Ouch. I'm hurt…" Sanji said sarcastically. "Anyhow… how's school today?"

"Well, the usual routine when I get to school, but all that changed when I said hi to all the girls who were waiting for me…" Chester replied.

"Let me guess, they yelled, some fainted and some jumped around, wanting to hear you say 'Hi' again, is it?" Sanji asked, guessing.

"Hahaha!! Good guess, uncle Sanji!!" Chester flashed a smile to Sanji.

"HAHAHA!! YOU POPULAR BASTARD!! COME HERE!!" Sanji pulled Chester and gave him a noogie, and afterwards, let's go. "So!! Which do you like better now? Being the school's No. 1 flirt? Or just keeping your nose on the books?" Sanji asked, smiling hard at Chester.

"Well, I'd better stick my nose on the books…" Chester replied, smile fading.

Sanji didn't believe what he heard. "WHAT?! But… but what about you minding the girls and all that crap I told you about?!"

"Look, Uncle Sanji, I enjoyed talking to the girls and all but I still don't see the main reason WHY you want me to flirt with them!" Chester said.

"Chester, I'm telling you this because sooner or later, you'll need a girlfriend to start your future!! And to do that, you have to be prepared for it!! That's why I want you to get a girl, stick with her until you finish your studies and start a family!" Sanji explained.

"But what's that got to do with flirting?" Chester asked, confused.

"THAT'S ONE OF THE WAYS TO GET A GIRLFRIEND!! BY FLIRTING!!" Sanji answered desperately now.

"But did flirting help YOU find a girlfriend?" Chester asked, crossing his arms.

Sanji stopped walking, standing silently.

"Well…?"

"Look, don't include me in this, im talking about YOU…"

"Well, I need to know if your 'Flirting' thingy works, so im asking you again, did it help YOU find a girlfriend?" Chester asked, looking back at him.

Sanji couldn't answer. He was outsmarted.

"See? Flirting didn't help you, so it won't help for me too! That's the way it works!" Chester finally said after some silence.

"Pssh… Fine, you beat me. But still, you will regret choosing to stick your nose on the books, and soon you will miss the girls shouting over you…" Sanji started walking ahead of Chester.

Silence…

"Um… Uncle Sanji?"

"Hm…?"

"How did you and Aunt Nami meet?"

Sanji stopped walking. "Why are you asking?"

"Just curious…"

"Well, we both met in a restaurant. And then she became my valuable customer and then we get to know each other and then we became lovers." Sanji said. "And I ask you again, why are you asking?"

"Nothing… I just wanted to know how you two came to be…"

"Why do you want to know?" Sanji asked.

"Nothing! I just want to know!" Chester smiled innocently.

Sanji lifted an eyebrow. "Hmmm… I can sense you're lying…"

"I swear! I'm not lying!! I just wanted to know!"

Sanji smiled, he knew this kind of situation will come by. "Okay! Then I'll ground you for 2 weeks if you don't tell me…"

"Honestly, Uncle Sanji, I'm not lying!! I swear!!" Chester raised his right hand to prove it.

"Maybe you're asking me because you also met a girl, eh?" Sanji said, smiling.

Chester stopped, standing silently. Then said: "H…How did you know??" Chester couldn't hide his guilt.

"I knew it!! I knew you were lying!! HAH!!" Sanji laughed out loud. "So! You met a girl, eh?"

"Yeah…" Chester confessed.

"Hah!! Tell me more about her!! Is she cute? Is she smart? Is she like Nami-San? Is she a top student like you?" Sanji asked.

"Well… um…" Chester blushed.

"What's her name? How old is she? Does she like cooking? Does she like blonde guys? Does she like curly brows?? YOU THINK SHE'LL LIKE MEEE?!…" Sanji asked, going lovey dovey.

"Whoa! Uncle Sanji! All those questions are related to you! She's only 16 years old! And you are like what? 25?" Chester said suddenly.

"Psh… thanks for making me feel old…" Sanji frowned, and then smiled again. "But don't change the subject! I'm talking about you meeting a girl! So, first off, what's her name?"

"Well… um… Vanessa…" Chester choked.

"Really? Nice name… hmmm… is she a top student like you?" Sanji asked.

"Sort of… she's like me actually… wearing glasses… um…" Chester stammered, blushing.

"Okay… is she cute?"

"Well… I think she is…"

"Think? THINK SHE IS?! ALL GIRLS IN THIS WORLD ARE CUTE NOT 'I THINK SHE IS'!!" Sanji said angrily.

"Fine! She's cute!! Happy?"

"Is she like Nami-san?" Sanji asked.

"No… she does not worry about money… and she does not have orange hair…" Chester said. "And I think she's allergic to tangerines…"

"Hmmm… how tall is she?"

"Just as tall as me." Chester answered.

Some silence… then:

"Ah yes, the most important question… Do you like her?" Sanji asked.

"Um… well… ah…" Chester blushed heavily.

"Come on! I want an answer, not a ripe tomato in front of me!" Sanji demanded. "Do you like her?" Sanji asked again.

"Sort of… I guess…" Chester replied, blushing.

"Hmmm… I'll take that as a yes…" Sanji scratched his goatee. "DAMN YOU, CHESTER!! IM SO PROUD OF YOUUU!!!" Sanji slapped Chester's back, laughing.

Chester couldn't speak.

"So! Anyways, since you don't want to flirt with the other girls anymore, you can just stick up with Vanessa-Chan!" Sanji said happily.

"Uncle Sanji? Can I say something?" Chester asked.

"I'm all ears, Chester." Sanji replied, as they both started walking home.

"How am I sure that what you're telling me will help me out in the future?" Chester questioned.

"Hah! I'm telling you since the same thing happened to me! That's why I'm sharing what I've learned to you! That's how it works, Chester!" Sanji replied with a smiley face.

"But flirting didn't help you. So why will it help me?"

"Hahaha!! Keep in mind that we're different, Chester! You are popular and I'm just a cook, okay? So of course, it'll work differently!" Sanji answered.

"And how did you get Aunt Nami as your girlfriend if your flirting does not work?" Chester asked.

"Hahaha!! That's different, Chester! Nami-san is the only one who fell for me because of my flirting!" Sanji smiled.

"Oh…"

Silence.

As Chester and Sanji approach the 72 floored hotel, Sanji suddenly stopped walking.

"Hey, Chester." Sanji called.

"Yeah?"

"What's a school yard bully again?"

Chester laughed. "You really need to learn English!!"

"What? I just forgot! That's all!! Honestly!" Sanji said.

"Okay, okay, let's just go home, shall we?" Chester said, walking ahead.

* * *

Okay… that's all folks… if anything is unclear send me a PM or something… okay? Thanks for reading… and thanks for adding this story on the C2… so I gotta go. Sorry for the slow updates. We're really on a tight schedule now… thanks anyways. -Drake 


	4. Phone Calls

On the 43rd floor of The Belmont Hotel, silence struck the quaint house.

Sanji was in the kitchen as usual. Cooking and spending his time smoking in the same time. He was cooking the usual Monday dinner, Beef Sirloin. Sanji couldn't wait for Nami to return, he had many new recipes and desserts under his sleeve for her. He just can't wait. He can already imagine in the airport, Nami is running towards him and giving him a big hug after a long leave, and yeah, Chester will also have the chance to hug her too… after he hugs, that is. Sanji couldn't help smiling at the thought.

While for Chester, He's busy doing all his homework. All those history, quadratic equations and chemistry were his specialty. And yet, in the same time while he was writing down the solutions of the problems, he suddenly thinks of girls screaming '_Wahh!! Chester!! Say Hi again!! I LOVE YOUU!!_' Chester shook his head, clearing the image _"Tsk… maybe Uncle Sanji was right… but no… I just have to concentrate… yeah. Concentrate…" _Chester continued answering his homework.

Silence… until the phone broke the silence into a million pieces.

_RIIING!! RIIING!!_

Chester suddenly heard Sanji said: "I'LL GET IT!!"

Sanji walked over to the phone, picking up the receiver, and spoke on his gentlemanly accent. "Hello, this is Sanji speaking!!"

The person on the other line echoed. "Hello?"

Sanji's heart beated fast, as he heard the light toned voice, he already knew from the start it was a girl. But, he tried resisting his flirtyness.

"Um… are you Chester's uncle?"

"Yep! My name is Sanji, the kindest uncle in the world!!" Sanji smiled as he said this. "May I ask what is your illustrious name??" Sanji asked, flattering the girl on the other receiver.

"Tee Hee, my name is Vanessa!"

Sanji couldn't believe what he heard, he almost dropped the receiver. "EH?! I mean, yes? I-I suppose you wanted to speak to Chester, right?"

"You said it, Uncle Sanji!"

"Well, S-sure!! Hold on…" Sanji put the receiver down on the ebony table, wiping out his sweat he suddenly broke out. _"THAT girl is Vanessa?! She sounds so… PRETTY!!" _Sanji wanted to talk more to her, but she's Chester's girl, and he had a wife, so he had to mind his own business…

"OI!! LOVER BOY!! PHONE FOR YOU!!" Sanji called out, a few seconds later Chester came out of his room.

"What is it, Uncle?" Chester asked. Sanji just handed the receiver to him. "For me?"

Sanji nodded, and said: "It's Vanessa-chwan. Good luck!!" giving Chester a winning smile and a thumb up, then started walking into the kitchen.

Chester stared on the phone. The placed it on his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Chester! How are you doing?"

"Whoa! Vanessa! I never expected you to call me!" Chester said, surprised.

"Well, are you busy? I'm kinda bored right now…" Chester heard a low sigh on the background.

"I'm almost done on Chemistry, but I guess I still have time…" Chester said, sitting on the chair beside the table.

"Um… do you really get the Quadratic Equations thingy? It's getting on my nerves…"

"Well, it's easy! But I can't believe a smart cookie like you can't solve such!" Chester said, smiling.

"Well… um… That's not the thing I'm actually talking about…"

"Eh? Then what is it you want to talk about?" Chester nodded.

"I just wanted to ask…"

A long silence…

Then finally: "…if you can come over to my house after school tomorrow…"

Chester froze. He'd never expected her asking him to come over like that! "Uh… what? Come over? Like… go to your house?"

"Well… yeah. Because I'll be alone for the weekend, since my mom is going over to granny since she's sick and my dad is on a business trip abroad so I was thinking I can use some… company."

"Er…"

"Please, Chester? I feel lonely here when I'm all alone…"

Chester couldn't think. But there's one solution. Like what Sanji said, THINK GIRLS!! "Well, sure! I'd like to go!" Chester said happily.

Silence…

"R-really? Um… thanks! Er… so after school, okay?"

"Yeah, sure! But I'll have to speak to my Uncle first, okay?" Chester said.

"Well, I'm sure he'll say yes, since he just said he's the kindest Uncle in the world!"

Chester laughed. "Haha! Well, I'm sure he will too… so tomorrow okay?" Chester asked, confirming

"Yeah, meet me on the front gates after school, okay? I'll meet you there."

"Okay! Is that all?" Chester asked.

"Yes… um… thanks again, Chester…"

"It's no problem at all, Vanessa, anytime…" Chester said, smiling.

"Bye!"

"Bye…"

Chester placed the phone back to its place, Sanji came out of the kitchen.

"So… how'd it go?" Sanji asked, smiling.

"Well… she was just asking me the answers for the assignment!" Chester smiled innocently.

"Don't lie! I don't remember you giving away answers just like that! Just tell me that 'She invited me over to her house tomorrow!!'" Sanji said.

Chester froze. He actually heard EVERYTHING what he and Vanessa said!! "You… YOU EAVESDROP?!? UNCLE SANJI!!! WHAT A THING TO DO!!!" Chester yelled at him angrily.

"Hahaha!! Always remember that there are two phones on this house!" Sanji laughed out loud.

Chester held his temper. "Okay… whatever. So you heard the whole thing, and will you say yes?"

Sanji thoughtfully placed his hand on his chin. "Well… you did the right thing about accepting the invitation… if you didn't, Vanessa will be feeling so lonely without anyone to be with her…" Sanji looked down. "And… you actually considered the girls feelings… so WHY THE HELL WILL I SAY NO?!?" Sanji looked at him thoughtfully, showing him a bright smile.

Chester brightened up. "Really?!"

"Of course, Chester! You can't just leave a girl lonely just like that wont you?" Sanji suddenly laughed. "And you said you'd rather stick your nose on the books, eh? HAHAHAHA!!" Sanji kept laughing.

"Well… you said to me before 'THINK GIRLS!!', right?" Chester said.

"Well, you're right. So, fine, I'll say yes for you to go to her house and…" Sanji's face turned serious. "Remember… nothing suspicious or anything Ero-Ero, okay?"

"Eh? Uncle Sanji?? You think I'll do something bad like THAT??" Chester suddenly looked at him. "I'm a good boy!!"

"I don't care, Chester. You're a sixteen year old smarty pants and I don't want to hear any call from Vanessa's mom saying that her daughter is pregnant…" Sanji gave Chester a serious glare.

"Psh. Why would I do such? We're only friends!" Chester said.

"Fine, but still, I'm warning you Chester. I've done something like that once before, and I ended up being an Ero-Ero..." Sanji said. "So I don't want that to happen to you too."

"Don't worry, Uncle Sanji! I won't do such!! I promise!" Chester flashed a bright smile.

"I trust you, Chester! Okay! Get back to your studies and tomorrow, you'll be in a house with a girl!!" Sanji smiled back, patting Chester on the back.

"Okay!!" Chester ran to his room and closed it.

Sanji just smiled, and walked back to the kitchen.

It was already 9PM. Sanji and Chester finished dinner, and back to their usual routine. Sanji was out the balcony, smoking at his hearts content. And in the same time he's thinking about Nami… beside him, two small tangerine trees planted by Nami. Sanji just took a look at its ripe tangerines and he already remembers Nami immediately.

Chester already finished his homework and now relaxing on his bed. Trying not to get too much excited about tomorrow, or he'll lose his interests of studying. So he just lay down the bed and relaxed his mind…

Once again, the house remains quiet. Until, the phone again started ringing, breaking silence like a glass.

Chester thought Sanji will go and get it, instead, he heard Sanji yell out: "OI!! LOVERBOY, GET THE PHONE!!"

Chester stood from the bed and soon rushed to the phone, then picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Chester?"

Upon hearing the voice, it was a girl with a very high tone, more like… a kid's voice. "Er… yeah? Why?" Chester asked.

"Nyahaha! I can't believe it! It's been such a long time!!"

Chester became curious of who's he talking to. "Um… excuse me? Who am I talking to?"

"Whoa! Don't tell me you forgot, Booster!!"

Chester nodded. _"Booster?"_

"C'mon! You should remember Starbucks, Booster!!"

"Starbucks?" Chester again nodded, but he knew who she was. "Ha! Stacey!! I definitely remember you!! How are you doing?"

"Here with a family now! Hehe! I was actually adopted two days after you left actually…" Then silence. "You? How are you doing with that cool, curly browed blonde guy? I bet you are having fun with him!!"

"Haha! Good answer, Starbucks! You? How are you doing with your family?" Chester asked, smiling.

"Well, the usual things I don't like about them! Being yelled at and all… hehe! But, I called just because I just kinda missed you, you know…"

"To tell you the truth, I missed you too…" Chester said with a happy sigh.

"So, why don't we two go out or something since we miss each other?"

Chester nodded. "Eh? What do you mean?"

"Well, both of us! Go out somewhere! In a mall or something!"

"I'm sorry, Starbucks. You called at the right timing, but your plans are not, I mean you just called and then this?" Chester said sadly, still remembering his plan about going over to Vanessa's.

"Chester. I thought you changed! It's me, your childhood friend and you just turned down my invitation just like that!" Chester heard a deep sigh. "Fine. I just had enough with you, Chester… you just didn't change after all this time… and I was thinking you did. But NOOO your mind is always on studying!"

"Stacey, I'm…"

"I don't need it, Chester. Good riddance…"

The next thing Chester heard is the hard slamming of the other line. Chester looked down sadly, slowly placing the phone back to its holder. Chester gave out a sigh.

"Oi, Lover boy. Who was on the line?" Sanji came from the balcony.

"It was Starbucks…" Chester said sadly.

"Eh? The coffee shop?" Sanji lifted an eyebrow, then crossed his arms. "Now what kind of trouble did you do now in a coffee shop?"

"No, Uncle Sanji. Starbucks is my childhood friend…"

"EH?! A COFFEE SHOP IS YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND?!"

"NO UNCLE SANJI!! STARBUCKS IS STACEY AN STACEY IS MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND!!"

"Starbucks is Stacey?"

"UNCLE SANJIIII!!! STACEY IS MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND!!! NOT STARBUCKS!!"

"Then why did you say Starbucks was your…"

"Forget it, Uncle Sanji. You still don't get English…" Chester gave in, looking down the floor.

"Haha!! I was just kidding! Now, I'll ask you. Who is Stacey? Another girl you like?" Sanji leaned on the wall behind him.

"No, Uncle Sanji. She's my friend since we were together in the orphanage where you adopted me, Uncle." Chester replied.

"Yeah and why did she call?" Sanji asked.

"Well… she misses me and she asked me out…" Chester said, sadly.

"EH?! WHAT KIND OF SITUATION IS THAT?! A GIRL ASKING A GUY OUT?!" Sanji almost slipped off the wall he was leaning on, then he turned serious. "And… what did you say?"

"I said no then she hung up…" Chester sighed.

"So? What's so wrong about that? Why the long face and all?" Sanji asked.

"Well, she was my friend and she said that I never changed since…" Chester sighed.

"Tsk! You just let your self down just like that? Don't be sad! I'm sure she'll still forgive you…" Sanji said. "But then… in the same time, I think she likes you…"

"Eh? How do you know? We're only friends!" Chester looked at him.

"Really? Then why did she call you in such a short notice? Did she tell you when you were a kid that she's gonna call you? And how did she know your number? And why did she ask you out? Huh? Answer that." Sanji said.

Chester couldn't answer. Then he said "Yeah… I guess you're right… but, HOW did you know she does?"

"It's obvious, Chester. You're a smart cookie you should identify it already… Tsk… but anyhow…" Sanji got of the wall. "It's already your curfew, go to sleep."

"Huh?" Chester glanced at the clock on the wall, seeing it's already 2 minutes past 10. "Oh… okay…" Chester got up the chair and walked to his bed, sighing.

"Oi, cheer up will you? You'll be going to Vanessa's house tomorrow right? Or you forgot?" Sanji said to Chester.

Chester suddenly looked up, looked back at Sanji and flashed him a smile. "Ehehe! I almost forgot!!"

"Attaboy. Now go to sleep." Sanji said, as he walked over to the couch.

Chester went to his room and closed the door. As he laid down, he started thinking of Vanessa and what will happen tomorrow…

Sanji quietly leaned back and smoked another bar of cigar, then suddenly he started coughing on it, and remembered something important.

"_Oh shit… I forgot to water the Tangerine plant…"_

_

* * *

_

So, okay, I surpassed my limit of writing 2000 words or less, but so what? I'm sure you people will like this Chapter anyway… So just read it and enjoy it. Flame all you like… Psh. Thanks anyway…

-Drake.


	5. Dreams

Somewhere around 12:30 AM…

Sanji stays awake, having a glass of luxurious White Wine and smoking, still gathering his thoughts about Nami and the other Mugiwara friends. He, a cook of a high class restaurant, Nami, a rich business woman, Zoro, a delivery man, Luffy, a pier worker, Robin, manager of a bar establishment, Usopp, A taxi driver and Chopper ended up being a zoo keeper. Sanji smiled at the thought, thinking that they're all okay…

Meanwhile, as Chester sleeps… he dreams…

Chester can see him self already in Vanessa's house, seeing both of them talking about studies, life and all… And then he can see all that ended up in one sweet kiss afterwards… Chester smiled at that, even if he wanted studying better. Then suddenly his dream changed. It suddenly turned dark, he was in a room, locked in or something. He struggled to see where he was, but if feels like… someone was on top of him. Then he took a glimpse of who was on top of him, he saw a girl. Wearing the school's 'Top Athlete' uniform, looming over him. He couldn't make out who she was, but then suddenly, he felt a shot of pain, striking him on the chest.

He got up.

Seeing his pillow and the neckline of his pajamas drenched in sweat, then said to himself that it was just a dream. But what a dream, first it started off with Vanessa, then it went to a girl he didn't know, but in the way he saw it, he was like being… _raped._

Chester got off his bed and walked outside to the dim sala, where Sanji was sitting relaxed, then sleepily, Chester called him.

"Uncle Sanji?"

Surprised, Sanji started choking on his cigar, puffing out smoke and feeling burning pains in his mouth. "Cough! Cough! Agh!! Damn it!!" Sanji pulled out the cigar off his mouth, spitting out the ashes. "Thanks for making me almost die, Chester!!" Sanji angrily said at the sleepy Chester.

"Uncle Sanji… I had a terrible dream…"

"We call it nightmares, Chester."

"Whatever, Uncle Sanji. I dreamed of a girl… on top of me…"

"Now waaaait a minute. Was that Vanessa you were dreaming about? If she was then I'll change my mind for you to…"

"No, Uncle Sanji… it was a girl who was a top athlete… Vanessa isn't the sporty kind of person… it was someone else…" Chester sat on the couch across Sanji. "I feel like being _raped_ by that girl…"

"HAHAHA!!" Sanji laughed. "Maybe it's your P.E. teacher!!"

"Stop it, Uncle Sanji. I'm being serious here… and my P.E. teacher is a GUY." Chester said.

Sanji decided not to joke about t, it WAS serious. If Nami found out that Chester impregnated another girl, Nami might kill herself!! "Well, if the girl in your dream is a Top Athlete, then who is your present Top Athlete of the school?" Sanji asked.

"The top athlete of the school is still Gerik Bournwyre. But the one in my dream was a girl…" Chester replied.

"Maybe it's just a dream, besides it takes a chance of one in a million for that to happen right?" Sanji said, wiping his mouth.

"No, Uncle Sanji. It seemed _real._" Chester said.

"Well, fine, but I still say phooey." Sanji said, having another sip of white wine.

Silence…

"Uncle Sanji…"

"Hm?"

"How does it feel like when you're having a… sexual relationship?"

"Well, Well. You wanna learn what's over the hedge, eh?" Sanji said, smiling.

"Hm?"

"I mean you wanna know more than flirting?"

"No, Uncle…"

"Well, sure I'll tell you. Besides, you listen to me, and you're a guy, so I see no problems of telling you…" Sanji placed his hand on his chin. "Okay. But I wanna ask… why do you wanna know?"

"No, it's nothing… I just feel… curious…"

"Ah… okay… well… where should I start…" Sanji took out another cigar.

"Did you and Aunt Nami do 'it' before?"

"Eh?" Sanji suddenly nodded, then scratched his head. "Well… She said no… because she keeps saying 'you might go all out if we did!'. Sheesh! What does she mean by 'all out' anyway?!"

"I don't understand, Uncle."

"Well… no matter… but I'll say to you, having a sexual relationship is promising, but in the same time, it's dangerous." Sanji said.

"Why?"

"Well… unwanted pregnancy… AIDS… HIV… and many young parenthood…" Sanji replied.

"You, Uncle Sanji, did you do such before?"

"Hahaha!! Never in my life, Chester. I only flirt!" Sanji replied, smiling. "But if I were you, Chester, stick with kissing, not licking."

"I still don't understand…"

"All I'm saying is that stick with regular love, NOT sex." Sanji said.

"Hmmm…"

Sanji lighted his cigar. "So… Still curious about sex?"

"A bit… but I don't like to mind it… flirting is bad, but sex is more…"

"EH?! FLIRTING IS BAD?!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?! Flirting is heaven, where all the girls will surround you and kiss you all around!!" Sanji said, lovey dovey.

"… And afterwards, YOU intercourse with them, right?"

"**NO!!**" Sanji replied, shouting. "**I MAYBE A PERVERT BUT I'M NOT AN INGREDIENT OF A BABY MAKER!!**"

"Oh…"

"Jeez!! I liked it better where you like the girls! Not talking about sex and all…" Sanji said, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, Uncle…"

"It's alright, Chester." Sanji said, smiling. "It's only curiosity, so I don't blame you for anything." Sanji said, exhaling smoke. "But if it were the real thing, don't expect me to not give you a nice kick on the balls!"

"Thanks, Uncle Sanji… I promise, I won't do anything… wrong."

"Good boy, Chester. Now head to sleep. It's already one in the morning… I'll have to wake you up…" Sanji escorted him to his room.

As Chester closed the door, Sanji gave out a deep sigh of relief, then walked to the sala, settling down on the couch, collecting his thoughts once again while smoking.

"_Nami-san… how I miss you so…" _Sanji picked up the small frame with a picture of him, Nami and Chester.

Sanji took another glass of white wine, and took a sip.

Then suddenly, so suddenly, he saw an image in his mind… he saw Chester, with a girl… touching, kissing and all the works… Sanji didn't like it… then his mind shifted to Nami.

"_Nami-chwan… I definitely need your help now… it seems like… I'm losing control over Chester…"_

* * *

I know it's short, but anyways… this Chapter is a bit naughty, but it shows nothing… exposed. So anyhoo, my first time posting two chapters… so hope you like em' both.Thanks…

-Drake.


	6. Icha Icha Side Story: Zoro

Alright, people, the story does not only focus on Sanji, Nami and Chester. But we'll see what happened to the other Mugiwara crew… in the real world. Enjoy. –Drake.

**

* * *

**

**Icha Icha Paradaisu: Side Stories of Zoro.**

Zoro grunted as he dropped another can of stringed beans in his basket.

"_Psh… out of all the jobs I can choose, why the hell did I end up being Ero-cook's delivery man…" _Zoro thought angrily.

Zoro took out the list out of his pocket. _"Hmmm… baloney, salami, beef cuts, stringed beans… okay… last one, sugar." _Zoro strolled over to the flavorings section of the grocery, taking a big pack of sugar.

"_Finally I'm outta here… I'll just deliver this to the restaurant, get my pay and take a nap under a tree…" _Zoro began walking towards the express lane to take out the items he took.

Before he could reach there, a trolley suddenly pushed him from behind, causing to lose his balance and fall to the floor face flat.

"_ARGH!! WHO THE HELL IS IT NOW?! I WAS HAVING A GOOD DAY SHOPPING AND SOMEONE HAD TO SPOIL IT ALL UP!!" _Zoro slowly got up. _"Pssh… I should've taken up fencing…"_

Zoro stood. _"Whoever it is who bumped me, I'D JUST YELL AT HIM!!" _Zoro looked behind to the one who bumped him down, and didn't expect to see…

"Um… are you okay? I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!"

…A girl, having the same long green colored hair like Zoro's, having deep green eyes, wearing a simple blue t-shirt and jeans, and about Robin's height.

"Are you alright?" She asked Zoro, blushing, embarrassed from what she did. "Um… Here! Let me help you pick up your things!"

"Whoa! Stop. I'm fine. Thanks." Zoro said straightly, he just can't yell at a girl, Sanji told him to be gentle with them. And for the first time, Zoro listened.

Zoro bent down and started picking up the things he bought, still frustrated deep inside.

"Um… are you mad at me or something?" The young lady asked, sweat drop, still blushing.

"No. and thanks anyway… I gotta go." Zoro replied, and made his way to the counter close to him.

The young lady left him alone.

After Zoro has checked out and paid for his things, he heard some talking behind him.

"I'm sorry, we have no carrier for today, ma'am." The salesclerk said to the young lady who bumped Zoro.

"Aww… again? Jeez! It's the third time this week!! Can't this grocery have a substitute or replacement??" the lady said, troubled.

"I'm sorry ma'am, we don't have any." The salesclerk said, apologetically.

"Tsk! Remind me not to shop here again! What kind of service does this grocery have?!" the lady said, angrily. The salesclerk looked away, embarrassed.

"Now how will I carry this all? Tsk… maybe I brought too many…" the lady just stood, with more then 10 bags on her feet.

Zoro just came over to her and said: "Here, let me help you out."

The lady was about to refuse at first, but she really needed her groceries to be at home. "Um… sure! Thank you!" the young lady said happily, carrying four bags, Zoro carrying nine.

As both of them exited the small grocery store, Zoro started the talking.

"Where's your car?" Zoro asked, having no problem at all carrying the bags.

"Well, I don't have a car, but my house is just 3 blocks away." The lady said. "But you think you can still carry those for me till we get there?" she asked, narrowing her deep green eyes at Zoro.

"Sure. It'll be a workout for me anyway…" Zoro said, blankly.

Silently, the two started walking.

The young lady suddenly asked. "What's your name?"

"Zoro. Roronoa Zoro."

She was expecting him to ask her what her name is. But since Zoro didn't say anything, she just said it instead. "I'm Ayame. Ayame Chitose. It's been nice meeting you!" She said, smiling.

"Same here…" Zoro said, with no emotion at all.

"So…" Ayame paused. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a delivery man. Working for some flirty cook…" Zoro replied.

"Flirty? A flirty cook?" Ayame said, confused.

"Heck, yeah. Every time he sees a girl, his jaws drop to the floor… Tsk…" Zoro said. "He's really annoying, but I still get a good pay on the job, though."

"Oh… really?" Ayame paused again. "Well, for me, I work as a librarian. I tell you it's a boring work, checking reading cards, seeing if book rentals get expired and all that… Hehe… it's really boring…"

"Good for you…" Zoro said. "You don't get to be tormented with shouting…"

"Eh? You're being yelled at?"

"Only if I'm late delivering the supplies I bought."

"Oh! Then you should stop carrying those and head back to your work now!!" Ayame said, alarmed.

"No, it's alright. I don't care if I'm late or yelled at…" Zoro said. "Besides, if I go ahead to my work, you can't just ask any person on the streets to carry your things for you. They might steal it."

Ayame nodded. "Okay, but are you sure? I don't want you to lose your job, you know…" Ayame said, concerned.

"Thanks for the concern, Ayame, but I can handle it…" Zoro said, a small smile carving his face.

Silence…

"Do you have any hobbies?" Ayame asked after a long silence.

"Yeah… napping." Zoro said.

"Really?" Ayame laughed. "What a coincidence! I nap too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Usually when there are no people in the library yet, I always take a nap!" Ayame said, still giggling.

Zoro chuckled. "I only nap because I want to skip work… but I never heard an industrious librarian like you sleeping on your work…" Zoro said, smiling slightly.

"Well, I don't really like working too much… So I just take a break most of the time…" Ayame said. "Do you like your job?"

"Well, yeah. Even if I'm with a flirty cook and being yelled at, the pay is good." Zoro said.

"Oh…" Ayame nodded her head.

Silence…

Zoro and Ayame were walking silently among the busy streets of Tokyo. Then, as the turned left on a street, Ayame's home was on the horizon.

"Hey! Here we are!!" Ayame said, pointing at her red bricked apartment. "Come, Zoro, we have to hurry, I'm sure the load what you're carrying is becoming heavier…"

"Yeah, sure. Just lead the way." Zoro said.

Soon, Zoro followed Ayame to her apartment, taking the elevator to the third floor and walking to room 34.

"Here we are, hold on, I'll get the keys." Ayame dropped the bags and dug her pockets for the key. As she took out the key from her pocket, she quickly unlocked the door and opened it. "You go in first, Zoro. And drop those on the kitchen table will you?"

"Yeah, sure." Zoro walked over through her flat and saw the kitchen to his left, then placed all the nine bags on the kitchen table.

Ayame followed, placing the last four bags on the table as well.

"Phew!! What a relief! That was getting heavy for me!" Ayame sat on the dining table chair, exhaling.

"Well, yeah. So, I gotta be going now…"

"Oh yes! I almost forgot! Just go and hurry to your work or else!" Ayame said, alarmed.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll get there in time…" Zoro rushed to the door, Ayame following behind.

As Zoro exited the door, Ayame stands near the door. "So, Zoro. It's nice meeting you and thanks again!" Ayame smiled. "Wait, I think you deserve a tip…"

"No, thanks, Ayame. You can keep the change." Zoro said, standing in front of the elevator.

"Okay, bye!" Ayame went in and closed the door.

But before she could close the door, she asked Zoro one more thing. "Or… maybe you want to come in and have some sake?" Ayame asked.

Zoro stopped, and thinked.

Then he said:

"Yeah. Sure. That'll be nice."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

So… there you are. Part one of Zoro's side story, hoped you liked it. Well, that'll be all. I'm kinda tired doing 2 chapters at one time… so anyway. Enjoy and I'll see you guys in the next update… thanks.

-Drake.


	7. Another Day

Sanji angrily kicked the door hard with his right foot.

"**OI!! CHESTER!! GET THE FUCK UP NOW!!**"

Chester suddenly awoke.

"**GET UP!! YOU'RE LATE, DAMN IT!!**"

Chester got up.

In this situation, some mornings are not considered 'good'. Like, now. Sanji is angrily kicking the door like hell to wake Chester up. And there are two reasons why Sanji is in such a rage today… One, Chester's late and Two:

"**HURRY UP YOU LATE PIECE OF SHIT!! YOURE MAKING ****THE FOOD SPOIL!!**"

Yes, if you read what Sanji said, that's the second reason why.

"_Aw… darn it… I was having a nice dream then he wakes me up using curses…" _Chester wiped his eyes.

With a hard and final kick, the door smashed open, the enraged Sanji came stomping in and quickly grabbed Chester's ear. "**OI! DIDN'T I TELL YOU HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES TO WAKE UP?!?**"

"Nyah!! Uncle Sanji!! Agh! Okay okay!! Agh! Uncle Sanji! Stop it hurts!!"

"**NOW COME ALONG AND EAT YOUR DAMN BREAKFAST!!**" Sanji yelled, pulling Chester by the ear, from his room to the kitchen.

As Sanji pulled Chester to the table, he let Chester's ear go. "**NOW EAT!!**" Sanji angrily demanded.

"Ow…" Chester rubbed his swelling ear, then took a look at his breakfast, then looked at Sanji. "Uncle Sanji, why are you so mad today?"

"Psh. I want you to taste the food in front of you and I'll tell you why." Sanji said, frying an omelet.

Chester took his fork and dug it on the sausage, then took a bite. The taste? Well, no need to tell you. Chester almost spewed the sausage he ate on the table.

"**HEY! DON'T SPILL IT OUT OF YOUR SHITTY MOUTH! EAT IT!!**" Sanji yelled at him.

"B-but…"

"**NO BUTS, ASSHOLE!! SWALLOW IT!!**" Sanji yelled back.

"_Man I never seen Uncle Sanji this mad…" _Chester gulped loudly, swallowing the spoiled sausage.

Minutes later, Chester was slowly eating down all the 'spoiled' food.

"So, what are your plans today?" Sanji asked after some silence.

"Well… I'll be going to Vanessa's after school." Chester replied, seeing that Sanji relaxed a bit.

"So… What'd I tell you what NOT to do at her house?" Sanji asked again, still frying the omelet.

"Unwanted pregnancy, Uncle Sanji…" Chester said.

"Good. But I'm gonna ask you a question…" Sanji said, turning off the heat of the stove.

"What is it, Uncle Sanji?"

"Are you gonna take Vanessa as your girlfriend?" Sanji asked, washing his hands, and then sat on the chair across Chester.

"Well…" Chester slightly blushed. "If my destiny lies on her, why not?" Chester replied smiling, chewing the spoiled sausage.

"Hahaha!" Sanji laughed. "Good boy. But Chester…" Sanji shot him a serious look. "I swear, nothing ero and sexual, okay?"

"Promise, Uncle Sanji! I won't do a thing!" Chester raised his right had to confirm.

"So… Ah, yes…" Sanji dug his cell phone out of his pocket, then started reading a message. "Nami-chwan said she's arriving home this Saturday."

"Really? That's great! We finally get to see Aunt Nami after a month!" Chester said, smiling.

"I know… so since today is Thursday…" Sanji took a glance at the calendar. "Okay, since your weekend starts at Friday and ends at Sunday… maybe I can call a leave…"

"Uncle Sanji, I've got to get to school now…" Chester said.

"Hm? Okay. Then go." Sanji said, still looking at the calendar.

"But what about this food?" Chester asked as he stood from the table.

"Psh, I'll just throw it… you didn't eat much of it anyway…" Sanji said, throwing the cigar into the trash.

10 minutes later…

Chester is dressed up and ready to go, picking up his bag, taking his cell phone from the charging line, seeing if he forgot anything and after that, Chester walked to the door, where Sanji was standing next to it.

"So, lover boy. You gonna say hi at them again?" Sanji asked, as Chester puts on his shoes.

"Well, Uncle Sanji, I was kinda fun, so… why not?" Chester said.

Sanji nodded. "Good, good" Then Sanji suddenly leaned close to Chester's ear. "And hey, when Nami-chwan comes, not a word about me teaching you how to get a girl, alright??" Sanji hissed.

"Hahaha! Don't worry, Uncle Sanji. Mums the word!" Chester said, smiling.

"Okay, then. Just take care and call me if there are any changes on the plan or something, okay?" Sanji said, opening the door.

"Alright! Bye, Uncle Sanji!!" Chester waved as he left the door.

"Alright lover boy. Just go and knock em' dead!" Sanji said, waving back.

The usual walking routine begins from the hotel to 5 blocks of alleys to the school. This was the usual workout for Chester, no wonder he stays skinny like his Uncle… Chester walked through the alleys with a smiley face, prepared for all the great happenings that'll happen today like visiting Vanessa's, saying hi to the girls and getting praised by teachers because of him being smart.

In less than 15 minutes, Chester was already standing near the front gates of Richard High. Then he slowly walked in and saw the girls waiting for him again.

But this time, they were quiet.

Chester wondered why, and saw the reason already standing in front of him, it was Rocky, the school bully.

"Yo, Chesta. How ya doin'? Expectin' a good mornin' by them girls?" Rocky said, in his gangster tone.

Chester froze, he never expected Rocky to wait for him. "N-No." Chester replied, voice trembling.

"Well, I'm tellin' ya now, tis time, imma be the one takin' the spot light, not a stupid dumb butt like ya..." Rocky said, closing to Chester, cracking his fists. "Git it?"

Chester didn't know what to do, so he just stayed put.

Then Gerik stepped in front of him. "Whoa. Watch it Rocky, lay off." He said, standing as cover to Chester.

"Whut do ya want, Gerik? A punch? I wuznt talking to ya! Git outta my way!" Rocky said, grabbing Gerik by the jersey.

Gerik calmly pushed Rocky back. "Quit picking on Chester, Bastard."

Rocky fell flat on his back, but soon came up and came charging at Gerik, pushing him down. Then a fight began.

Chester still stood on his place, watching in frozen horror as Rocky lands heavy punches at Gerik.

Then a loud whistle blew out, it was Coach Grey.

"Hey Hey Hey!! What the hell are you two doing?! Get up!!" Grey called out to the two who were struggling on the floor.

Gerik struggled, and pushed Rocky back. "Coach, he started it!" Gerik said, wiping the spilt blood on his mouth.

"Whut the fuck are ya saying, bastard! You did!!" Rocky said back, then Coach Grey came in between the two.

"Okay, okay. I don't give a hell who started this, you both are gonna face Principal Barley! MOVE IT!!" Grey pushed them both. "You other students get inside; wait till first period comes in! MOVE IT! ON THE DOUBLE!!" Grey blew his whistle again, then in less than a second, all the students who were outside started running in the school compound.

Chester still stood on his place looking down, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" It was Vanessa.

"Yeah… I'm fine… thanks…" Chester looked at her, smiling weakly, hands trembling.

"Chester, you're trembling, of course you're not okay! Come, I saw the whole thing, so don't worry." Vanessa said, smiling.

She and Chester walked into the school compound, heading to class…

"I think Gerik's mad at me…" Chester said, after a long silence.

"Hm?" Vanessa misheard.

"I think Gerik's mad at me since I didn't help him when he fought with Rocky…" Chester sighed, still trembling.

"Don't fret about it, Chester. Gerik was helping you and you should be thankful about that…" Vanessa said, cheering him up.

"But… I didn't help him…"

"Its okay, Chester… I'm sure he's not mad at you… he is your best friend, right?"

"Yeah…" Chester replied, sighing.

"Come, here we are." Vanessa held the door open for him, and then Chester walked in.

The rest of the day was quiet, not any of the girls got wild over Chester while classes were going on. Vanessa kept a close eye on Chester, seeing if he was doing okay. Chester was carrying on with his usual studying mode, but deep inside, he was still worried…

Time passes by and Recess came in…

Chester didn't mind going into the packed up Lunch room, since Rocky mostly hangs around there. So instead, he followed Vanessa to the school grounds.

"It's nice having lunch with you, Vanessa…" Chester said, sitting on the bench with Vanessa.

"It's alright. I needed company, anyway!" She smiled, then looked to one direction. "Hey, here comes Gerik…" She said quietly.

Chester took a glance at him and looked away.

Gerik came in. "Whoa! So I'm being ignored now, eh, Chester?" Gerik said, sitting beside him, smiling.

"Hm? No… er… I was thinking you were mad at me…" Chester said.

"Mad? Go kid yourself, Chester! Haha!" Gerik laughed. "I hate to see my best friend being picked on, you know?" Gerik said, smiling.

"Oh… Okay… ehe, really I was thinking you are mad at me…" Chester said. "Then what happened to you and Rocky when you two face the principal?"

"Haha! You should've been there!! Rocky was given suspension for 3 days!!" Gerik laughed.

"Then you?" Chester asked.

"Well, I was only given a warning, since I never fought anyone before…" Gerik replied. "But that's all over now, No Rocky gonna bug you for next week! Hahaha!!" Gerik laughed.

"Thanks, Gerik." Chester said, smiling.

"No problem, man!" Gerik placed his arm over Chester's shoulder. "Hey, this must be Vanessa! Hello!" Gerik looked at her.

"Hi…" Vanessa replied, blushing lightly.

"Whoa! Talk about shy! Haha! Oh! The other boys want me to play with them, eh? Okay!" Gerik said, standing up. "Okay! See you two! And nice meeting you, Vanessa!" Gerik ran off to the basketball court.

"That Gerik guy, does he have a girlfriend?" Vanessa asked Chester.

"Loads, so don't try going to him!" Chester smiled. "His girlfriends might kill you!!"

"Oh… it's nothing, I'm just asking…" Vanessa said, taking a last bite on her sandwich. "Oh yeah, about you going to my house later, so your Uncle said yes?"

"Well, he did!!" Chester said, smiling.

"That's good, because really, I hate it when I'm all alone if in the house…" Vanessa said, cleaning her glasses.

"Wait, then when is your mom coming back?" Chester asked.

"Not until next week Sunday." Vanessa answered.

"Really?" Chester said, then again, Sanji came into his mind and said 'THINK GIRLS!!' "Well, then I think I can sleep over until tomorrow…"

Vanessa winked. "Really?"

"Well, yeah, I have nothing to do this weekend… so I was thinking if I can sleep over." Chester said.

"Well… s-sure!!" Vanessa said, smiling. _"Oh My God!! I'm the most luckiest girl in the world!! Chester sleeping over in my house!!"_

"Okay, then. I'll have to call my Uncle to change my plans." Chester dug his cell phone, and dialed Sanji's number, while Vanessa really wanted to scream.

"Hello, Uncle Sanji?"

"_Yo, Lover boy. What is it? Any changes on the plans?"_

"I think so, Uncle Sanji. You see, I want to sleep over her house until tomorrow." Chester said.

"_EEH?!? SLEEP OVER?!"_

"What's wrong, Uncle Sanji?"

"… _What made you change your mind??"_

"Well, Vanessa is gonna be alone in her house until Sunday, so I was thinking I can sleep over in her house until tomorrow so she'll have some company…"

"_HAHAHAHA!! CHESTER!! YO'VE DONE ANOTHER GOOD THING!! DAMN YOU!!"_

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"_Oh, don't mind what I said. Forget it. Anyways, if you're really gonna sleep over, I'll have to give you your stuff."_

"Oh, yeah, well, when will you give it?"

"_After your school, I'll be waiting at the gate, so don't leave yet and wait for me, okay?"_

"Aright Uncle Sanji, Me and Vanessa will be waiting!!"

"_Alright, then, I gotta go, okay? And when you're gonna sleep over, don't EVER forget NOT TO…"_

"Yeah, Yeah. I know Uncle Sanji."

"_Okay, Good. Now I gotta go, bye."_

"Bye!!"

"What'd he say?" Vanessa asked.

"Haha! You heard what he said yesterday! He was the kindest Uncle in the world!" Chester said, smiling.

"Oh… Okay! So what else did he say? I heard you mentioned about us waiting." Vanessa asked.

"Oh, that. Well, we'll wait for him near the gate, since he'll give me my extra clothes and the stuff I need." Chester said.

"Wow! I'll get to meet your Uncle!!" Vanessa said, excited.

"Well, yeah! Hehehe!" Chester smiled.

After Recess, Chester and Vanessa were excited about many things that are going to happen today, and Vanessa will even have the chance to meet Chester's Uncle! But since the two were excited, time moves slow, and seemingly after 5 hours, School is finally over, and promptly, Vanessa and Chester stood near the gate, looking for any sign for Sanji.

"Is your Uncle late?" Vanessa asked, as many students pass the two.

"No, he's always prompt about everything…" Chester said, looking around the small park in front of the School, seeing if Sanji is sitting on the bench.

Then Chester saw him, Blonde, sitting on the bench near the road.

"Hey, Vanessa, come. I think I see him…" Chester started walking down the steps.

"Okay, I'm behind you." Vanessa said, following Chester.

As they walked up to Sanji, Chester greeted him first. "Hey! Uncle Sanji!!"

Startled, Sanji instantly stood. "Oh! It's you, Chester, I thought that was someone else…"

"Hehe, so how's work?" Chester asked.

"It's alright; Marimo just broke another plate… that's all." Sanji said. "So, where's Vanessa-Chan?"

"Um… Hello!" Vanessa came out around the bush. "Are you Chester's Uncle?"

Sanji took in the beautiful sight of Vanessa, and then tried to hold his flirtyness. "Why, Hello, Vanessa-Chan!" Sanji took her hand and gave it a kiss. "So the beautiful voice I heard yesterday belonged to such a beautiful girl in front of me…" Sanji said, smiling.

"Oh, stop it… you're flattering me!" Vanessa said, blushing.

Chester was shot by jealousy, but he ignored it.

"Haha! It's nice meeting you, Vanessa! Anyways… Chester, you behave your self!" Sanji handed a bag to Chester. "I don't just let any guy sleep in a girl's house, so take care and behave!"

"Don't worry, Uncle Sanji! I'll be fine!!" Chester said, smiling.

"Good, and Vanessa-Chan, if he does anything wrong to you, just call me, okay? Here's my number." Sanji handed a small piece of paper to Vanessa.

"Um… thank you, Uncle Sanji." Vanessa said.

"Oh don't be so modest! Call me Sanji!" Sanji said, smiling, scratching his head.

"Okay… Sanji! Thanks!" Vanessa smiled.

"And as for you, Chester, I swear, if you do anything unexpected, I'll kick you somewhere unexpected, okay?" Sanji warned.

"O-okay, Uncle Sanji. Oh yeah and I'll call you and tell you where's Vanessa's house is when I get there, okay?" Chester said.

"Good. But if it's too far, I'll tell Usopp to bring you home, okay?" Sanji said.

"No problem, Uncle." Chester said, smiling.

"Okay! You two must be on your way! Now get going and take care!" Sanji said to the two.

"Thanks, Uncle Sanji!!"

"Bye, Sanji!!"

"Okay, just go!" Sanji said, waving.

Moments later, the two disappeared from his sight. Then he continued smoking.

"_I hope Nami-Chwan won't hear about this!!"_

* * *

Yeah, yeah. I surpassed my limits again… so what? Anyways… I thank Capricorn gurl for commenting on the story and my answer to Blue Hat Jack is that Nami is working abroad earning money. Okay? That's all, just wait for the next Chapter. Thanks again.

-Drake.


	8. In Her House

Chester and Vanessa walked through the streets of Tokyo, among the low housed neighborhood. Chester never saw any 2 floored houses before, He was only used to the high class buildings in the heart of the city.

"You live somewhere here?" Chester asked, glancing around.

"Yep! It's a pretty quiet neighborhood, but there are usual thieves running across them." Vanessa said.

"Wow, you must be rich…" Chester looked around.

"Not really, it's just that all the houses are cheap here…" Vanessa said. "Why, where do you live?"

"Hehe. On a 72 floored hotel." Chester replied, smiling.

"Wow, now that's what I call rich!" Vanessa said. "Where'd you get the money for such?"

"Well, my Aunt Nami is rich, so she had enough money to buy one flat there." Chester said.

"Oh! Your Uncle must be really lucky marrying your Aunt!" Vanessa said.

"Well, yeah. But my Aunt is pretty accurate on her money. If she loses a single coin, she'll be very devastated." Chester said. "But my Uncle Sanji can cool her off… so my family seems… perfect!" He said, smiling.

"Really? My Mom and Dad are fighting now a days… Hehe, but I managed to put them on the right track!" Vanessa said. "By the way, speaking of Mom and Dad, where are your real parents?"

"Well, I'm only an orphan, to be honest…" Chester said, sighing. "My Dad died in a car accident and my Mom left me alone, going with another guy."

"That's sad… I'm sorry…"

"That's okay, Vanessa. Apology accepted." Chester said, returning his smile.

"So, Sanji and your Aunt Nami adopted you?"

"Yeah. Aunt Nami was having second thoughts adopting me at first, but she's more afraid of Uncle Sanji." Chester said, scratching his head.

"Why? Can't they have their own baby?" Vanessa asked.

"Haha! That's what my Aunt Nami was afraid of! Having her own baby!" Chester said, laughing.

"Huh?" Vanessa shook her head in confusion.

"Well, She's afraid of Uncle Sanji because of… some reason." Chester said.

"Like… sex?"

Chester's eyes widened in surprise, he never thought of hearing that word from her. "Eh? How did you know?"

"Well, if someone is afraid of the opposite sex, then the reason is sex itself!" Vanessa said.

"Whoa, you're smart!"

"Really? I was thinking you're smarter!"

"Haha! What are we arguing about?? We're the same anyway!" Chester said. "So, yeah. You got it!"

"Haha! I made a good guess! So, anyways, we're almost there." Vanessa said.

Silence…

"Chester."

"Yeah?"

"Tell me more of your uncle…" Vanessa said, looking at him.

"Hm? Sure. Well, all I can say about him is flirty." Chester said.

"Flirty?"

"Yep! Whenever he sees a beautiful, cute or pretty girl, his jaws drop to the floor and will do anything to impress the lady." Chester said, smiling. "But he keeps getting turned down by them, Hehe!"

"Oh, but how did he manage to marry your Aunt?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, Aunt Nami was his first, one and only love. So even though how many times he flirts, he still loves my Aunt Nami." Chester replied.

"Wow, that's gonna be so difficult. I mean, how will your Aunt Nami know how loyal Sanji is to her?" Vanessa asked once again.

"Sometimes, I see her punching Uncle Sanji, and she calls that punch 'Happiness Punch'…" Chester said.

"Happiness Punch?" Vanessa nodded. "How is that connected with fidelity between your Aunt and Uncle?"

"Haha! Aunt Nami said that the Happiness Punch is used for blackmailing my Uncle Sanji. So for example, Uncle Sanji has another girl; my Aunt Nami found out and gave him a Happiness Punch, then she places Uncle Sanji under a debt. And if that debt is not paid, she'll call it a divorce!!" Chester answered, laughing.

"Oh, my god! Now that's what I call blackmail!" Vanessa said, surprised.

"Haha! I'll say an effective way even!" Chester said, laughing.

"Your parents are so… strict to each other…" Vanessa said.

"I was even wondering 'why aren't they strict to ME?'" Chester said.

"Hmmm…" Vanessa nodded.

Silence once again…

"Oh! Here we are!" Vanessa exclaimed.

Chester walked to the front gate of her house, taking a look at it. It was a simple two floored house, faint pink, a small garden beside it and a garage. Chester was excited, he never saw a two floored house.

"Wow!! This is your house for real?!" Chester exclaimed, excited.

"I know… so quaint, no?" Vanessa said, smiling.

"Yeah it is!! Wow!!"

Vanessa opened the gate. "Come in if you wanna see more!"

"Just ask me once!! Wow!" Chester rushed in.

Inside, it was quiet, purple wallpaper surrounded the walls. Simple house design, couches, a ceiling fan, and all the simple works inside.

Chester was speechless.

"Ah… Chester?" Vanessa called.

"Y-Yeah? What?" Chester popped out.

"Well, I can really see it's your first time in a small two floored house. So…" Vanessa dropped her bag on the couch near her. "…why don't you just wait here until I dress up, okay?"

"Well, sure! Why not?" Chester dropped his bag on the couch as well, sitting down on the maroon couch. "I'll wait here."

"Okay, I'll be back for you in a few minutes…" Vanessa went in deeper into the house, turning on the light in her room.

Chester waited patiently in the quiet sala. Well, until the urge to pee came in. Chester wanted to get to the bathroom, so he headed in to find Vanessa, hoping not to disturb her while she was in her bedroom dressing up.

Chester was trying to find Vanessa until… he saw her dressing up in the bathroom, door half open. He saw her, taking out her school uniform exposing some parts of her… body. Chester suddenly blushed heavily, his urge of peeing gone, and then he quickly ran out to the sala and sat on the couch.

"_Whoa… what the heck…" _Chester wiped his sweat which suddenly came out. _"…was I peeking?! Damn it!!"_

Chester worried at the point, remembering Sanji's warning. _"Do something unexpected, I'll kick you somewhere unexpected, okay?" _Sanji's voice echoed.

But the image of her taking of her uniform keeps coming back at his head, seeing her pinkish white bra, her perfect shaped body and her… erm…ass.

Chester blushed harder. _"S-She has a n-nice shape… DAMN IT!! FORGET IT!! I MUST REMEMBER WHAT UNCLE SANJI SAID!!" _Chester shook the image away.

Vanessa came walking in, wearing her purple pajamas, and shorts. "Hey, Chester. What's wrong? Why are you so red?"

"N-No! It's nothing! I… uh… I'm just mad about what Rocky did to Gerik today, that's all!" Chester said, blushing even more.

"Really? Or maybe you're blushing?" Vanessa said. "Why? Tell me!"

"Oh, n-no! It's nothing! Nothing at all!!" Chester said, smiling.

"Okay, then. Are you hungry? I cooked lunch for the two of us!" Vanessa said, smiling.

"S-Sure. I'll be there, but I guess I'll dress up first." Chester said, blush fading, picking up his bag.

"Okay, I'll be waiting at the table!" Vanessa walked into the dining room.

"Sure…" Chester walked into the bathroom, the image still flashing in his head. _"God damn it!! What's wrong with me?!" _Chester slapped his head, shaking the image away.

It was already around 6PM the skies were covered with darkness. In the streets of the low houses, the small pink house was silent, Chester and Vanessa were sitting on the bed, stretching after finishing their homework, just to pass the time.

Chester sighed a relief. "HAAA!! Finally! That's all the quadratic equations for today!!" Chester said happily.

"Phew! I could've done this without your help, you know?" Vanessa said, closing her note book.

"Vanessa, I want to ask you a question, Is Pink and Purple your favorite color?" Chester asked, after a whole 4 hours of curiosity.

"Hehe, you're close, Chester. Purple is my only favorite." Vanessa replied, smiling.

"Oh… that explains the pajamas you're wearing now…" Chester said, looking at her.

"Well, thanks for the help, Chester! I really appreciated it!" Vanessa said, putting all her books and notes in her bag. "So… now that the smartest guy is in my house, what shall we do now?"

"Dunno, maybe watch TV?" Chester said, suggesting.

"Today's Thursday, Chester. Nothing but politics in TV today…" Vanessa said, sadly.

"Oh… okay… then what now?" Chester asked, feeling bored now.

"Hmmm…"

Silence…

"Um… Chester?" Vanessa started. "Did you have any girlfriend?"

Chester looked at her then answered. "No… not really." He said, remembering Starbucks.

"Meaning throughout all your life, you never had one?" Vanessa said.

"Hehe, yeah" Chester said. "I don't know why, but maybe that's the way how my life is supposed to be…"

"Oh…"

"You, Vanessa, you ever had a boyfriend?" Chester asked this time.

"Not even once…" Vanessa replied, sighing. "But I'm not planning to have one though."

This shot Chester deep inside. "Oh, really?" Chester said, sounding sad.

"I already saw someone suffering breakups and love triangles, so I don't want to witness the same thing too, you know" Vanessa said.

"That's too bad…"

"Why?"

"Well, I mean a cute girl like you not accepting any guy is like… throwing all the love to waste, like spending all your money in one day…" Chester said.

Vanessa noticed the high pitch of the word 'cute'. "Really? How about you, are you planning to have one girl?"

"Maybe... if that's what life wants me to have." Chester said.

"Right… so I'm cute, huh?" Vanessa said.

"Well, yeah! You are." Chester said, smiling.

Vanessa smiled.

"Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you…" Vanessa started.

"What is it?"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Hell yeah, a cliffhanger. No I'm just kidding. It's just that I won't surpass my limits anymore… I'm keeping myself 2000 words a day, okay? Good. So, as some of you noticed, the Chapters are starting to become… naughty. Hehe. And I'm not good at describing houses, so forgive me… and you know? I'm thinking the next Chapter will be Rated M already, BUT I'll try to cut out the most… naughty ones there, so keep in touch. Thanks…

-Drake.


	9. I Have A Crush On You

"What is it?"

"Hehe, there are some girls who hate you now…" Vanessa smiled.

"Really? Why?"

"I was just hearing some girls talking this recess and I heard them say 'Chester is such a chicken! He didn't fight back at Rocky! So uncool!' Tsk! Tsk!" Vanessa said to him.

"Really?" Chester said in surprise. "Well, it wasn't my fault! Rocky was my worst nightmare since I came to Richard High!"

"You know what Chester, you're like a kid… I mean a kid because you have some worst nightmare in the school…" Vanessa said.

"Oh… Right…" Chester said, feeling insulted.

"And I like that kind of kid… the way I see it… it's so cute…" Vanessa said, giggling.

Chester looked at her. "Really?"

"Yep! Every time I see you, you remind me of a cute six-year old child, afraid of something…" Vanessa smiled at him.

"Haha!!" Chester laughed.

"You know, Chester… I have to say something." Vanessa said, becoming serious.

"What is it?" Chester looked at her.

Vanessa came closer to him. "Um… Ever since you came to Richard High six years ago…I… um…" Vanessa blushed lightly. "I had a crush on you…"

Chester just stared at her, he actually knew she does, but he just played along, so he won't spoil the moment. "Really?"

"Yeah… and… I want to ask you…" Vanessa stammered. "If… If you like me… too…"

A small smile carved Chester's face, making him look cute. "Well, out of all the girls who were waiting for me at the gate, it's you who I like most…" Chester said, smiling.

Vanessa smiled as well, feeling relived. "Um… well…" Vanessa looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Nothing…" Vanessa looked away from him, blushing. "Never mind…"

Chester just watched her.

"Hey… er… lets do something!" Vanessa said suddenly, changing the subject.

"Whoa, Vanessa, don't go changing the subject like that…" Chester leaned close to her, holding her hand, both their bodies sticking to each other.

Vanessa sat surprised.

At this moment, in Chester's mind, All of Sanji's warning became void. What Sanji said doesn't matter in the moment like now. What's in Chester's mind now is 'THINK GIRLS!!' and 'stick to kissing than licking'. And now, Chester fell into a deep trance…

Chester leaned close to her face and landed a kiss.

A _kiss._

Vanessa sat in surprise what Chester was doing to her right now, but in the same time, she liked it.

Chester pulled back. "I have a crush on you too, Vanessa." He said, silently, looking at Vanessa straight in the eye.

Vanessa just stared at him, and then she pulled him close, connecting their lips again.

Now Chester and Vanessa were like two octopuses wrapped up to each other, kissing, until both of them ended up laying down the bed, still not letting go of each other. Then Vanessa pulled back, breathing for air.

"Chester…" She said, still heaving for air, then in a sudden second, Vanessa took of Chester's black T-shirt, exposing his body, seeing he was thin, but full of muscles, she thinks that this was gonna be fun. "Kiss me…" She said, lowering her self to him.

Chester just looked at her, and followed what she said.

Now, Chester couldn't explain what he was doing now. Was he doing something Ero-Ero? Was he raping her? Is he doing something unexpected? He doesn't know, and he didn't _care_, he just wants to enjoy this… affair.

Vanessa was over Chester, while he was laying flat on the bed, still kissing, and telling himself not to do anything more than kissing. That all changed when Vanessa pulled back once more, and unbuttoned her pajamas, exposing her purple bra she was wearing.

Chester blushed heavily, seeing that sight again.

"So this was why you were blushing before… I knew you peeked…" Vanessa smiled, lowering herself on Chester's body, kissing him again.

Chester didn't care what she said. Now he was feeling Vanessa's body wriggling on his then in the same time, something underneath was hardening (If you know what I mean). But Chester didn't care, he was only enjoying Vanessa's tongue.

Vanessa wanted more, so she forced herself to, she leaned more against Chester, hardening their kiss. Chester moaned lightly.

Chester decided to press on the fight, so he pushed his face harder against hers, now both of them were equal. Vanessa moaned this time.

And this time, Chester pulled out, now instead of laying down, Chester and Vanessa sat on the bed, wildly kissing each other. Every time Vanessa moans, Chester was enjoying this…

After an hour of wild kissing, holding and touching, Vanessa finally pulled out of the hold, and said: "Stop…"

Chester looked at her in surprise, wondering why. "Why? What's wrong?"

Vanessa brushed her hair aside. "I know it's… nice doing this, but I have limits…" Vanessa leaned away from Chester.

Chester sat up, looking at her, feeling degraded. "Well, okay… if you say so."

Vanessa stood from the bed, smiling at Chester. "I'll be back, Chester. Don't worry."

"Okay…" Chester said, taking his black T-shirt which Vanessa suddenly took out.

Chester woke up from the deep trance.

"_Holy cats!! What did I just do?!" _Chester looked around, he was on the bed and saw himself, T-shirt off. He didn't even realize that he was undressed by Vanessa. _"Oh my god, oh my god…" _His mind kept chanting, worried about what if Sanji finds about this. _"UNCLE SANJI'S GONNA KILL ME!!"_

Vanessa came in. "You alright, Chester?"

"I'm fine… thanks." Chester said, trying to hide his worries.

Vanessa sat beside him on the bed. "Chester." She looked at him.

"Hm…?"

"Thanks." Vanessa smiled.

Chester smiled back at her. "No problem!"

It was already around 9PM, The neighborhood was silent, and in Vanessa's house, Chester and Vanessa were eating dinner at the dining room.

"Mmm!" Vanessa exclaimed as she ate the hot spaghetti Chester made. "I never knew you could cook so well! I only cook canned foods!" Vanessa said, licking her lips.

"Haha! Well, My Uncle is a chef of a world class restaurant, so he taught me some recipes!" Chester said, sipping the spaghetti out of his fork.

"Wow, your Uncle must be really a famous cook! This is delicious!" Vanessa said happily.

Silence…

"So, Chester, what do you wanna do after we eat?" Vanessa asked, eating her final fork of spaghetti.

"I dunno. Do you have any movies?" Chester asked.

"Do I look like a rich girl who owns a DVD?" Vanessa said, teasing.

"Hehe, or better yet, we can snuggle up on the couch…" Chester said, smiling.

"No thanks, Chester. I already had fun…" Vanessa smiled back. "But it sounds like a good idea!"

"Okay then, after I wash the dishes, wait for me." Chester said, taking his plate.

Vanessa just looked at him, smiling.

* * *

Alright people, no more cliffhangers… Hehe. Anyhow… this Chapter gave me a fuzzy feeling of… perverted ness… while I was writing this… brrr… but don't worry, I'm back to normal now… . Anyways… enjoy this chapter, because the up coming Chapter is about Luffy. So… keep in touch. Thanks…

-Drake.


	10. Icha Icha Side Story: Luffy

Now, If Zoro has a Side Story, then Luffy and the rest will. Okay? Just enjoy, and keep your mind off the last perverted Chapter, okay? Hehe… Thanks. –Drake.

* * *

**Icha Icha Paradaisu: Side Stories of Luffy.**

On one cool evening at the seaside docks of Pier 14, Luffy stretched after a hard days work.

"Yosha!! That's all the cargo boxes for today!! Haha!! TIME FOR MEAT!!" Luffy said happily. "Whoa… I'll have to check how many money I have…"

Luffy dug his pockets deeply, taking out only about 30 yen, in coins.

He sighed deeply. "Nani… after 5 whole days of working… THIS IS ALL I HAVE?!" Luffy yelled out, dropping all the coins into the sea.

Luffy sat at the edge of the harbor, sighing.

"Nyah… I'm hungry." Luffy held his stomach.

Just then, he saw a small bunny doll on the water, floating close to his feet. "Eh? What's that?" Luffy felt its head touched his foot, and he carefully picked it up, careful of not being thrown into the water. "Nyah… I thought you were meat…" Luffy said, holding the pink bunny doll with his right hand.

"Oh well!! I'll just have to find the owner of this… then maybe the owner will give me money!!" Luffy said, brightening up, still holding the bunny.

For about half an hour, Luffy searched the whole Pier 14, seeing nobody wandering around.

Luffy let out a deep sigh. "Nyah… nobody's here… if there's no one, meaning no owner… and no owner means… NO MONEY!!!" Luffy cried, desperately. "Anyways… I'll have to go home now… maybe I'll have money tomorrow!!"

While the straw hat boy was walking, he saw two people were standing on the harbor where he sat a while ago. He can see it was… a kid… and a girl.

"Eh?" Luffy saw them both. "HAHA!! THE KID MAYBE THE OWNER!! AND THE GIRL WILL GIVE ME MONEY!!" Luffy happily walked to the two people.

When Luffy reached close to them, he saw a girl around her 20's, having brown hair, wearing a black leather coat. And the small kid has caramel colored hair, wearing a pink dress.

"See, I don't see your doll anymore… it's already washed away from the waves…" The girl said to the small kid.

The small girl cried silently. "Sniff! But I want Bunni-San!!"

"Don't cry, Midori, I'll buy you another one…" The girl said.

"But… Mikoto-Nii San… I… sniff! I want Bunni-San!!" The small girl cried more.

"Shhh! Don't cry, Midori!!" The girl comforted the kid.

"Oi!"

The girl turned her head to see who called out, it was a man, wearing a red vest, blue shorts and a straw hat. "Who are you?" the Girl asked, cautiously, holding the little kid.

"Whoa! I'm not here to hurt you, Nii-Chan! I think I found the doll of your little girl!" Luffy happily put his right hand out, showing the small pink bunny.

The girl just looked at it, then Midori came rushing to Luffy, escaping Mikoto's grasp, and got the small pink bunny. "Wahh!! Bunni-san!!" Midori hugged the small bunny tight.

Luffy was just watching the small girl happily hugging her doll. Then Midori came to Luffy and hugged him. "Arigatou, Nii-San!! You found Bunni-San!!"

"Haha! You're welcome!!" Luffy happily hugged the little girl back.

"Wait…" the older girl came in. "Who are you to hug my sibling?" She said, meanly. "You have no right to hug her! Come, Midori, we found your Bunni-San and now let's go home!" Mikoto grabbed Midori's hand.

"But… Mikoto-Nii San! Nii-San found Bunni-San! You should say thank you to him!" Midori said, pointing at Luffy.

"Yes, Thank you, straw hat boy, there. Now let's go home or he'll steal from us!!" Mikoto grabbed Midori's hand and rushed away from Luffy.

Midori sadly looked back at Luffy, waving bye-bye.

Luffy looked down on the ground sadly. "Nyah… I found the girl's doll and this is what I get…" Luffy sighed and sat on the harbor again.

"Man… I wish I had money…" Luffy looked up at the dark sky, sighing. And then soon he stood and walked home.

As Luffy reached his rooftop home, he boiled another cup noodle and eats it for his dinner.

"Sigh! If only these cup noodles can transform in to a huge chicken leg…" Luffy sighed as he eats the small cup noodles.

Soon after eating, He went to bed, laying down and wondering about when the hell will he get cash… and soon after, he drifted to sleep.

The next day at the evening once again.

Luffy sadly sighed as he only received 20 yen as his salary for today.

"LIFE IS SO UNFAIR!! ALL I WANT IS MEAT AND I CAN'T GET ANY MONEY!!" Luffy cried desperately.

Luffy sat on the edge of the harbor once again. "Sigh… I want… MEEAT!! I DON'T WANNA EAT FROM CUP NOODLES ANY MORE!! I WANT **MEAT!!!**" Luffy said, going crazy.

Then once again he heard Midori's voice. "There he is, Michiko-Nii Chan! He was the one who found my Bunni-san!!"

"Really? A straw hat boy?" Luffy heard another girl said. "Call him here…"

Then some silence, then Luffy felt a tapping on his back. "Oi, Nii-San! Michiko-Nii Chan wants to meet you!" Midori called out to Luffy.

"Eh?" Midori grabbed Luffy's hand and brought him to Michiko, a girl with silky black hair, about his age, shorter than Nami and she was wearing a simple red T-shirt and jeans.

"Ohiyo, Mugiwara-San! So you were the one who found my little sister's doll!" Michiko said happily.

"Um… Yeah!! I did!" Luffy said happily. "I saw it floating on the water yesterday and I picked it up!!"

Michiko smiled. "Wow… that was a good thing to do! My little sister always cries when she looses her Bunni!! So because of that, I want to reward you!" Michiko said.

Reward? Luffy couldn't believe his ears, but then his answer was. "No… I really don't need a reward, really!" Luffy said, scratching his head.

"But, Mugiwara-san! I insist!!" Michiko said happily, taking Luffy's hand.

Luffy does not know the meaning of insist, but he really wanted a reward deep inside anyway!

Michiko brought Luffy to a nearby Kentucky fried chicken branch, and ordered two family buckets. Luffy didn't have to wait, he already took in one bucket.

"NYAHH!! MEAT!" Luffy kept eating the chicken legs in the bucket. "But, I won't eat much, I might waste your money!" Luffy said, concerned, and still eating.

"Oh, don't worry, Mugiwara-san! Go and have your fill! My dad owns this restaurant anyway, so I can keep ordering till your heart's content!" Michiko said happily.

"REALLY!! NO SWEAT!!!" Luffy happily kept eating.

And 46 buckets later, Luffy sat back on the chair, full and resolved. "HAA!! NICE TO HAVE A FULL STOMACH!!"

"You have such an appetite, Mugiwara-san! Haha!" Michiko teased.

"But… won't your dad be mad? I'm afraid he might yell at me!" Luffy said, concerned.

"Don't worry, Mugiwara-san! My father loves people who appreciate the food in his restaurant!" Michiko said happily.

"Oh… really? ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!" Luffy said, rubbing his tummy.

Michiko just smiled at him. And now, Michiko does not only feel happy about rewarding Luffy, she feels… something else.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

That's all I can write for now… ehe. I'm kinda tired from writing two Chapters… but anyhow, I'm done here, and just wait for the next update. Thanks to Capricorn Gurl, Blue Hat Jack and Takono for commenting to the story and thanks a lot to all…

-Drake.


	11. Some Tension

Hell yeah, an update finally… hehe. I'm in the Philippines now and I'm having fun, but I'm kinda bored now, so I felt like updating Icha Icha… hehe. Enjoy. -Drake.

* * *

A lovely Friday sun struck the low houses in Tokyo…

Chester awoke, rubbing his sleepy eyes in the bright shine of the sun. He thought he was in his bed, but in a blink, he realized that he was sleeping on the couch with Vanessa, who was sleeping on his shoulder.

"_Haaah… what a nice sleep…" _Chester tried to get up, but Vanessa was on his shoulder. He had no choice but to gently… put her down the couch. After this, Chester stood, stretching. _"Hmmm… might as well start cooking breakfast since Vanessa is still asleep…" _Chester walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge. _"Let's see…"_

Vanessa smelled the delicious smell of bacon. She got up the couch, stretching. Taking her eyeglasses and walked to the kitchen, seeing Chester cook.

"Hey, Chester, good morning…" Vanessa said sleepily, giving Chester a peck on his cheek.

"Hey… you're still sleepy, just head to sleep and I'll wake you up when breakfast is ready." Chester said to her, smiling.

"No, thanks… once I wake up, I can't sleep anymore… so I'll be back… and don't go peeking at me again…" Vanessa said, putting out a warning index finger.

Chester sweat dropped. "Haha!! Don't worry! I won't!!" He said, scratching his head.

"Good boy, Chester… okay, I'll be back when breakfast is ready…" Vanessa said, walking towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Chester couldn't take it. He WANTED to peek. But once again, a dilemma shot his mind.

"_Oohh… darn it!!" _Chester's mind started showing 'the image' he saw yesterday. _"I'm getting screwed!!" _Chester smacked his head with his hands, trying to fade the image.

Vanessa walked in, seeing Chester blushing again. "Chester? You okay? Whoa… wait a minute…"

"What? What is it?" Chester asked, alarmed.

"Were you peeking?" She asked him.

"What? N-no! I didn't!!" This made Chester blush even more.

"Really, Chester, what's so… enticing… about my body, huh?" She asked him.

"No! Y-you don't understand! I-I…"

"Chester…"

He looked to the floor.

"…Admit it." She said to him.

"I…" he couldn't fight back, even if he didn't peek, he had to admit it. She WAS a girl anyway… he can still remember the lessons Sanji taught him about being nice to people, especially girls, so he had to give in. "Fine… I peeked…" He said, still looking to the floor, sighing.

"Good…" Vanessa said. "Chester, I like you, but peeking won't make me like you more… okay?" She said to him. "Don't be a perv."

Chester just went back to his cooking.

Well, yes, Chester was caught and was made to confess. Will Sanji catch the all popular Chester, peeking?? Well, we'll see about that. But for now, we move our attention to Sanji. He received a text message about Nami giving him a call that morning, so Sanji immediately woke up and ran to the sala, holding the phone nervously on his hand.

Sanji restlessly walked around the sala.

"_Nami-chwan should be calling by now…" _Sanji looked at the time, seeing it was about 9:30 in the morning. Sanji nervously took another swig of coffee, and then lit another cigar. Then, his phone suddenly rang.

Sanji quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"_Ohiyo, Sanji-kun!!"_

It was Nami.

"_So! How are you doing, my dear?"_

"NAMI-CHWAN!!!" Sanji said in his usual light toned 'Mellorine!' tone. "MY LOVELY!! YOU'RE GONNA RETURN TOMORROW, YES??"

"_Yeah, I am, Sanji-kun. I'm all packed up here and I'm ready to go tomorrow. So, how's the restaurant going?"_

Sanji drooped. All she wants to know about is money, money and MONEY. He sighed. "Its fine, Nami-chwan…"

"_Why are you sighing then? WAIT!! DON'T TELL ME!! THE RESTAURANT GOT CAUGHT ON FIRE, DID IT?!? NOOOO!! WE'RE RUINED!! WE'RE GONNA BE PO…"_

"Oya! Nami-chwan!! I was only saying the restaurant is doing okay!!" Sanji said, suddenly startled.

"_Oh! Good… what a great relief…"_

_To you, maybe. _Sanji thought. "So, how was the business trip?"

"_Fine. I already finished introducing the restaurant to America, so… we're gonna have branches in America as well!! Wow!! Soon, we're gonna be rich and we can live in total luxury!!"_

Sanji sighed. "Yeah… in total luxury…" But he can imagine that, He and Nami on a beach, Nami wearing her most sexy bikini and Sanji on his usual 'Skypiea' suit. "YEAH!! IN TOTAL LUXURY!!" He suddenly popped.

"_I knew you would like it… Hehe. Anyways, tell me. How's Chester doing?"_

Sanji gulped. He was afraid of this part. He can't just say Chester is in a girl's house, if he did, Nami's Happiness Punch can even go through the phone line and reach him! "Um… er… He's fine!! His grades are always sparkling!! And he told me what a school yard bully is!" He said, smiling worriedly.

"_Is that so? Good! Can I speak to him?"_

Sanji paused. A LONG pause. "Um… well…" An idea popped in Sanji's head. "He's still asleep you see! Ehehe!! You know… uh… tired from yesterday… er… yeah!"

"_Sanji-kuun… I know you're lying!! Now… LET ME SPEAK WITH CHESTER!"_

Sanji worried even more. He didn't know what to do. But! Another idea struck Sanji. "Well… I sent him on an errand to buy a pack of milk… yeah."

"_Sanji-kun. There are no grocery stores or malls near the hotel, you'll need to take a taxi to go to one… now, QUIT THE EXCUSES AND LET ME TALK TO CHESTER!!"_

Now, Sanji was worried, he's becoming too suspicious that Nami is starting to doubt him, but Sanji can outsmart this situation. "Okay, okay, Nami-chwan! I was just kidding to worry you a bit! Haha!!" Sanji laughed, and then he said. "Oi! Chester! Come! Your Aunt Nami is on the phone!!"

"_Finally!"_

Sanji moved away from the phone, and said: "Tell her I'm in the shower, Uncle Sanji! okay?" Sanji said, mimicking Chester's voice, well, to Nami's ears he sounds EXACTLY like Chester. Then Sanji picked up the phone and said: "Tsk… taking a bath in such a wrong timing!! Darn kid… he should learn some manners…" Sanji said, snorting.

"_Oh… that's too bad, well, just tell him I said hi, okay, Sanji-kun? And one more thing…"_

"What is it my sweet lovely??" Sanji asked romantically.

"_Don't fib around like that anymore, okay? You're making me freak out!"_

"Ah, Nami-chwan! Don't worry! I was just playing around… hehehe!" Sanji smiled reassuringly.

"_Okay, good. I have to go now, I still have to pack up my other stuff here, and I'll see you soon!"_

"Take care, Nami-chwan!! I love you by then!! Muwah!!"

"_You silly pansy… hehe! Okay! Bye! I love you!!"_

"Love you too!!" Sanji said this before she put down the phone, after that, he fell to the couch and gave a deep sigh of relief. "Oooo… Chester… if only you knew HOW MUCH TROUBLE I ALMOST WENT TO…" Sanji sat back, took the last sip of coffee, and lit another cigar.

"Anyhow… soon he'll be home anyway…" Sanji took his cup and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Yeah… another Chapter at last. I need ideas right now, but I think I have some stored in my mind. Haha. Anyhoo, I'll see if I can still continue this… see ya. –Drake.


End file.
